theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dysalotosaurus
''Dysalotosaurus ''is a bipedal herbivorous dinosaur native to the eastern Central Sector of FMM UV-32. It is a huntable animal on The Anniversary Tour. Biology The Dysalotosaurus of the dinosaur planet is a primitive ornithopod that is distantly related to the more well-known Parasaurolophus and Pachycephalosaurus that it occasionally rubs shoulders with, and is often cited for its utterly bizarre appearance. Clients on The Anniversary Tour have described the dinosaurs as "looking like a hybrid of a marine iguana, a turtle, and a beaver" and "having an almost human-like swagger when they walk". Others still have outright denunciated the dinosaurs, calling them "plain ugly" and "not even worth the time and effort of hunting". Due to the dinosaur's supposedly "ugly" appearance, a vast majority of hunters on The Anniversary Tour are generally discouraged from killing and adding a Dysalotosaurus ''to their trophy rooms, afraid of being made into a laughingstock by others. As such, dysalotosaurs are faring surprisingly-well in their native habitats and are currently maintaining decently-sized populations - although regional poaching has proven to be a slight problem for these dinosaurs. '' have managed to exploit the dysalotosaurs' feeding behavior to their own advantage - catching one of the small herbivores completely off guard.]] This dinosaur was one of many species in the Central Sector that was not encountered during the initial scouting expedition of FMM UV-32, though would later be discovered in the years subsequent to the C1 Tour. This was probably due to the relative rareness of the ''Dysalotosaurus back in those days and competition with more advanced herbivores. The dinosaur was strangely absent from the original designated hunting zones on the C1 Tour, only later to be discovered dwelling within the extended areas of a couple of these zones. As of yet, the largest Dysalotosaurus populations have been found on the Jungles of Gravitsappa and the Gulf of Qetura - where the dinosaurs seem to prefer to the more open beaches and coastal forests as opposed to the wooded glades, swamps, and rolling hills further inland. , clearly displaying its almost humanoid swagger typical of the species.]] As to be expected, the Dysalotosaurus of FMM UV-32 possesses a number of unusual adaptations for its particular lifestyle. For instance, the dinosaur feeds almost exclusively on softer foliage (such as mosses and lichens) that few other herbivores derive sustenance from. Occasionally this dinosaur will even feed on seaweed and algae from Centralia's coastal waters, using its minuscule, razor-sharp teeth and short beak to scrape patches of algae off rocks. Specialized glands above the eyes collect excess salt from the dinosaur's bloodstream, which it then sneeze out in the form of concentrated salt crystals to prevent dehydration. The thickset tail of the Dysalotosaurus has been found to act as a reservoir of fatty tissue, though large quantities of fat being concentrated in the dinosaur's tail can sometimes hinder its speed and agility. The fat reservoirs in its tail are usually reserved for times of hardship, such as droughts, when their regular food sources become scarce. The Dysalotosaurus also possesses an unusual gular sac on the underside of its neck - a feature used by male individuals of the species to amplify their gargling alien-like cries over long distances to scare off rivals and to locate and attract females. During the breeding season, the gular sacs of males can also become brightly-colored, and they can inflate these structures to woo potential mates and to intimidate rival males. With more advanced and more popularly sought-after herbivores on The Anniversary Tour slowly going into decline, Dysalotosaurus populations across eastern Centralia are suddenly beginning to see a steady increase in numbers. This has even resulted in small groups of the animals migrating into areas in Centralia East that they were not originally not native to in recent years, such as Morrison's Maze, where a plethora of new food sources awaits these ornithopods. 's extended areas.]] Official Appearances *''Carnivores+ (DLC Replacement for ''Pachycephalosaurus) Notes * According to Poharex, the Dysalotosaurus' design was not based on any existing references, but was instead something of his own interpretation. See Also Gallery:Dysalotosaurus Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector